The Inca (Pachacuti)
The Inca led by Pachacuti is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Double Civilization and Scenario Pack: Spain and Inca. Overview The Inca The largest Pre-Columbian empire in the Americas, the Incan Empire stretched from Peru to Chile along the Andes Mountains. This grand empire had humble beginnings in one small kingdom, but grew to dominate the whole of "civilized" South America. While the empire only lasted for one brief century, it did much to unify the people and culture of the different tribes living on the mountain tops. Despite the Inca's near and complete annihilation, many artifacts and physical structures still stand, such as the famed Machu Picchu, a testament of the power once wielded by the Incan kings. Pachacuti Pachacuti was the ninth ruler of the Kingdom of Cusco, who during his reign expanded the tiny kingdom into an expansive empire - Tawantinsuyu. Pachacuti's Inca Empire stretched from modern-day Chile to Ecuador, including most of Peru, Bolivia, and northern Argentina, and laid the foundation for an even larger Incan Empire to come. While many kingdoms were gained through conquest, Pachacuti also employed a more devious tactic to acquire new regions. First he would send spies out to areas which interested him, gaining intelligence on wealth and military might. If intrigued, he would invite the leaders of these lands to submit peacefully, extolling the virtues of living under Incan rule. Many accepted (not wanting to repeat the fate of the Chancas) and sent their children to live in Cusco, where they were educated under Incan law. They were then indoctrinated and married into the Incan nobility before being sent back to rule their original lands, ensuring the expansion of and continued peace in the empire. Dawn of Man Oh ye who remakes the world, your loyal subjects greet you-King Pachacuti! You rule the Inca people. From their beginnings in the small state of Cusco the Incans displayed their potential for greatness, marching to war against their many enemies, crushing their armies into dust and carving for themselves a mighty empire stretching from Ecuador to Chile. Indeed they built the greatest empire ever seen in pre-Columbian America. More than mere soldiers your people were great builders and artists as well, and the remnants of their works still awe and inspire the world today. Oh King Pachacuti, truly are you called "Earth Shaker!" Will you once again call upon the ground itself to fight at your side? Your armies await your signal. Will you restore the glory of your empire? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: How are you? I am Pachacuti, emperor of the Incas. (Allinllachu kanchik? Ñuqami kani Pachakutiq, Inkakunapa qhapa.) Defeat: How has this happened? Someone has betrayed me! ( Ima hinataq kay pasani? Pipasmi ñuqata wasachawasqa!) Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Magistrates. |rewards = Gold (Note: the amount received increases with the number of Farms and Terrace Farms in the Empire)}} Magistrates. * The Worker is disbanded |rewards = +1 Gold in every City * +25% Gold from City Connections}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your alpaca clothing and chewing your coca leaves. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:DLC Category:Andean Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Peru